powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokumei Gattai Go-Buster Oh
is the combined MegaZord form of the Buddy Roids and the first three Buster Vehicles combined with the command . The heads of the Buddy Roids form the control panels for the MegaZord and other combined forms. Overview Go-Buster Oh is armed with the , which has pieces of RH-03 on CB-01's sword. On it's left arm is RH-03's helicopter blades, which can create a (albeit very small) force field to protect itself from damage. The finisher of Go-Buster Oh is the , where the wheels and rear amplifiers of GT-02 emit a field that paralyzes the Vaglass MegaZord in its tracks, then slashes with the Enetron-powered Boost Buster Sword. Later in the series, Vaglass were able to complete the new MegaZord, MegaZord Delta, which was capable of stopping the Dimension Crash. However, this is solved through a new finisher move, , where it concentrates its Enetron onto one of its feet to perform a destructive kicking attack at the enemy. Appearances: Go-Busters Episode 6-8, Super Hero Taisen, 10, 12, 14-15, 17, 19-20, 23, 26, 34, Go-Busters vs Gokaiger, 44, Go-Busters Returns, 49 History Fighting alongside their 35 Super Sentai predecessors as well as the Kamen Riders against the combined Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the Go-Busters trio deployed their Buster Machines to face the enlarged Warz Gill and Akudos Gill. Forming Go-Buster Oh to engage the two giant villains, the battle took an unexpected turn when Kamen Rider Diend combined the Gigant Horse and into the Big Machine which he comandeered, destroying Warz and Akudos before blasting back Go-Buster Oh to the point that Yellow Buster was forced out of the Giant Robo. Rescued by , Yellow Buster requested that he take her place to which he obliged, bringing with him a pair of Super provided by . Installing enlarged Super-1 Rocket Modules on Go-Buster Oh's arms, Fourze successfully pushed back the Big Machine, taking the battle into space. Co-ordinating with Red Buster and Blue Buster to perform a swing-by using Saturn's gravity as a boost, Fourze installed the Super-3 Drill Modules on Go-Buster Oh's legs, allowing the Robo to perform the which destroyed the Big Machine. Buster Machines Go-Buster Ace/CB-01 Ace is the mecha of Red Buster. Go-Buster Ace forms the core of Go-Buster Oh. It has three modes: Buster Machine mode, Buster Animal mode, and MegaZord mode. Go-Buster Ace is capable of humanoid movement and flight. Using its (disposable) , it can "shut down" Vaglass MegaZords. Later in the series, Ace can also perform the stronger , which possesses enough power to bring down a MegaZord Epsilon on its own. It is the first MegaZord to appear on the side of the Go-Busters. When piloted from base, it can be deployed via its own lift, either in MegaZord mode or in vehicle mode. CB-01 INTERFACE.png|Buster Machine Mode CB-01 ANIMAL.png|Buster Animal Mode GT-02 Gorilla is the mecha of Blue Buster. GT-02 forms the chest and feet of Go-Buster Oh. It has two modes: Buster Vehicle Mode and Buster Animal Mode. The Buster Vehicle goes into "interface" mode," with a facsimile of Banana's animal head taking over the grill forming a modified truck. It can act as a carrier for standard vehicles in the event of evacuations. Mounted on it are two large speaker-monitors as well as a helipad up top. GT-02_ANIMAL.png|Buster Animal Mode RH-03 Rabbit }} is the mecha of Yellow Buster. It forms the arms of Go-Buster Oh. It has two modes: Buster Vehicle Mode and Buster Animal Mode. Once piloted by Usada Lettuce and Yellow Buster it goes into "interface" mode, with a facsimile of Lettuce's animal head taking over the cockpit forming a modified helicopter. It has the ability to lift heavy objects as well as douse fires with powerful water-release capabilities. RH-03 ANIMAL.png| RH-03 Animal Mode Other Combinations Rocket Go-Buster Oh is the fusion combination of Go-Buster Oh and the of , equipping the Sentai Robo with a pair of giant . It makes its first appearance after takes over in an attempt to get back at Captain Marvelous and Tsukasa Kadoya for their duplicity. When Yoko is knocked out of Go-Buster Oh, Fourze saves her and she asks for him to take her spot. One of Fourze's friends, Kengo, gives him the Super-1 and Super-3 switches to use in this fight, where the machines take the fight into space. This form is exclusive to Rocket Drill Go-Buster Oh is the fusion combination of Go-Buster Oh and the of , equipping the Sentai Robo with a pair of giant . It makes its first appearance in the battle with . Its finishing attack is , a Rider Kick performed by Go-Buster Oh. This form is exclusive to Great Go-Buster is the Super Machine System combination of the Go-Buster Oh and the Buster Hercules Buster Vehicles. Aside from its impressive combat strength, this Buster Machine specializes in piercing and stabilizing Hyper Space breaches on Earth. In the alternative universe of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters, the Great Go-Buster is called the Go-Buster Ultimate Animal. The Great Go-Buster's main weapon is called , which consists of the Boost Buster Sword, Go-Buster Oh's face mask, and Go-Buster Beet's arm. Its finisher is called . 40_Sentai_mecha.jpg|Great Go-Buster helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Go-buster animal cockpit.png|Go-Buster Animal Appearances: 'Go-Busters Episodes 20, 22, 27, 29, 32, vs. Doubutsu Sentai Go-Busters Cockpit Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game Go-Buster Oh appears in the Nintendo DS [[Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (video game)|''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters video game]]. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'''Profile :Go-Buster Oh: to be added Notes *Go-Buster Oh did not appear in the show until six episodes in, similar to Jet Icarus from Choujin Sentai Jetman, Daizyuzin from Kyoryuu Sentai ZyuRanger, Dairen'oh from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and GingaiOh from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *This is the first Primary Mecha to have the primary combination phrase be in English since Time Robo from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *Interestingly is the Japanese word for "king". As such, "Go-Buster Oh" could also be translated to "Go-Buster King", which is incidentally the name of a future robo in the Go-Busters' arsenal. *In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters, this robo is called Go-Buster Animal by the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Appearances See Also *Buster Vehicles - Go-Buster Oh's components. *Go-Busters Ressha - ToQger Ressha form References External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Go-Buster Oh Dice-O *Go-BusterOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-Buster Oh at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Giant Robo Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Go-Busters) Category:Three-Piece Combination